Swordsman
Details *'Title:' 笑傲江湖 / Xiao Ao Jiang Hu *'English title:' Swordsman *'Also known as:' State of Divinity / The Smiling, Proud Wanderer *'Genre:' Wuxia *'Episodes:' 42 (DVD)/57(TV) *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Feb-06 to 2013-Mar-04 *'Air time:' 19:30 *'Opening theme song:' Xiao Yao (逍遥) Carefree by Wallace Huo *'Ending theme song:' Ai Wo (爱我) Love Me by Pu Ti (蒲提) and Yuan Shan Shan *'Related TV series:' See Xiao Ao Jiang Hu Synopsis Xiao Ao Jiang Hu is a wuxia novel by Jin Yong. The story is about friendship and love, deception and betrayal, ambition and lust for power. In the middle of it all is, Ling Hu Chong, an orphan who is the senior student of Yue Buqun, leader of Huashan Sect, and the protagonist of the story. The story deals with his journey and development as a swordsman and his witness to the various intrigues which take place in the martial world of the story. User/Viewer Ratings Cast Huashan Sect Qi Branch *Wallace Huo as Linghu Chong *Howie Huang as Yue Bu Qun **Wu Jun Yu (吴俊余) as teenage Yue Bu Qun *Yang Ming Na as Ning Zhong Ze *Yang Rong as Yue Ling Shan *Chen Xiao as Lin Ping Zhi *Zhang Zhuo Wen as Lu Da You *Cheng Cheng (程诚) as Lao De Nuo Sword Branch *Bryan Leung as Feng Qing Yang Songshan Sect *Hu Dong as Zuo Leng Chan North Hengshan Sect *He Jia Yi as Ding Yi *Deng Sha as Yi Lin *Shao Min (邵敏) as Ding Jing South Hengshan Sect *Huo Zheng Yan as Liu Zheng Feng *Zhou Mu Ying (周牧茵) as Liu Zheng Feng's wife *Zhang Hao Xiang as Mo Da Sun Moon Holy Sect *Yuan Shan Shan as Ren Ying Ying / Xue Xin **Jiang Yi Yi as young Ren Ying Ying *Chen Qiao En as Dongfang Bu Bai *Hei Zi as Ren Wo Xing *Zong Feng Yan as Qu Yang *Sun Bin Hao (孙彬皓) as Xiang Wen Tian *Wallace Huo as Yang Lian Ting *Ren Quan as Dan Qing Sheng *Zhao Liang as Hei Bai Zi *Wang Jian Xin as Huang Zhong Gong *Bao Bei Er as Tu Bi Weng *Hai Lu as Yu Niang Fu Wei Escort Agency *Kou Zhen Hai as Lin Zhen Nan *Bai Shan as Madam Wang Qing Cheng Sect *Marco Li as Yu Cang Hai *He Xin as Luo Ren Jie *Qian Yong Chen as Yu Ren Yan Others *Han Dong as Tian Bo Guang *Lv Jia Rong as Lan Feng Huang *Zhang Tian Yang (张天阳) as Ji Wu Shi *Xie Ning as Lao Tou Zi *Zhang Xue Ying as Lao Bu Si *Shen Bao Ping as Zu Qian Qiu *Dicky Cheung as Lv Zhu Weng *Guo Dong Dong as Gu Tong *Wang Shuang (王双) as Bai Ying *Wang Ren Jun (王仁君) as Ping Yi Zhi *Zhang Xi (张茜) as Hua Hua *Wang Zhi Fei as Master Wang *Wei Qian Xiang as Sun Jian Tong Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel Xiao Ao Jiang Hu by Jin Yong *'Screenwriter:' Yu Zheng *'Producer:' Yu Zheng *'Director:' Hu Yi Juan (胡意涓) Notes *'Filming period:' 2012-Mar-24 start *'Production period:' 3 months External Links *Baidu Baike *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDramaCategory:CDrama2013 Category:Hunan TVCategory:Wuxia Category:Wuxia Category:Huanyu Film Category:Cathay Media